Our Mad White Hearts
by Manaphy and Jirachi
Summary: Piper and Hazel are nerds at school who are bullied every day till there bullied down a hole into Wonderland! But how will this 'Dream' come out when they start to fall for the people inside?  This will contains stuff from both Alice in Wonderlands


**A/N: We do not own Alice in wonderland!** **Piper is Annie's and Hazel's is Ashley's! If you want to see what they look like we will give you the link! Anyway! R&R! Favorite~!**

I looked outside at the snow that gently landed on the leaves that were on the ground as I was getting up to travel to school. The white sheet surrounding our house like a ocean was perfect for a snowball fight but I was late and whatever time my sister and I had for that was gone.

After hurrying down stairs I saw my sister Piper at the table with the most delicious food in the morning, warm hot bread with the sticky strawberry jam smeared on top, the pancakes slightly burnt but that's the way we always like it with syrup drizzled on it.

Piper was a nerd, but I still loved her! She always had her silky black hair tied in a pigtail and her face in a book. Her crystal blue eyes that were behind her glasses scanning the words before her. She had the palest skin along with me in return since we are twins. But she can beat me in a race even if she didn't try! Today see was reading Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins trying not to get syrup on it because she would have return it to the library soon.

Hazel, which was I, am also a nerd. Daily, I had my short blond hair covering one eye in mischief. My eyes were always out the window in class, daydreaming what would happen if I released my love for an unknown boy. In my fantasies, he would most likely kiss me in return, but I knew in real life it would never happen to me.

I sat down next to her and our mom gave me my breakfast. Our mom, Alice, used to tell us stories when we were little. One of our favorite were '_Wonderland_.' It was amazing! No, it still is! Sometimes I see Piper drawing the her favorite character, the Cheshire cat, in her notebook.

When we finished Alice took our plates and we were sent outside to leave. The two of us walked slowly because then when we get to school the bullies wouldn't be there. People at school makes fun of us because we are "_Different"_. They say we believe in nonsense so that's why we don't have any friends. Well, at least we have each other!

I hate the bullies! They say that, '_We aren't nothing because nothing is a something!_' Sigh. This is what I have to go through every day of my life... Everyday of Pipers life too. I swear there goal in life is to make her cry ever day till the school year ends.

On the first day of school they promised to be our friends but they were backstabbers! They only wanted to be our 'friends' because they wanted their homework done. And guess by who? Yep you guessed right! Us! But this was enough talk out it but now was the time to experience it.

Soon we were in front of the door of the school and next to the door were three bullies eying us, they smirked and walked up to us.

"Oh hey a book" one of them takes the book with warning from piper.

"Give that back!" she yells.

''Oh this" they say, then they rip the book in half and through it back to her. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Stupid girls" they say walking away.

I glared at them as they walked away, then turned to Piper with a soft glaze. "Don't worry Pip! I'll help you pay for it!" I helped her up since she fell to the ground grabbing the torn up book and we started to walk to class. Then the day went as usual, being quiet and bullied.

After school was over we walked out the doors being pushed to the ground tripping over the stairs, we couldn't gain our balance and fell on top of... Oh No! It was the bullies!

"What the heck!" It was more like a shriek than a exclaim. I quickly got off the one I fell on and helped Piper up also. She grabbed my hand and started to run into the forest we used to get to school. I turned my head to the side to see them following us. We stopped at huge oak with them not far behind us.

"Hazel hide behind here. I'll get them to follow me and you go home I'll catch up later" she said.

"No it to dangerous" I replied. "You no I'm faster then you and they're never catch me" she demanded. I didn't have time to argue so I nodded and went behind the tree. Piper ran away with the bullies after her.

I wanted to go after her but I couldn't so I silently started to head home. Suddenly I heard a scream. So I stopped and listened. "Hazel!" I heard. It was Piper. I started to run after her. I came to where the voice was and hide. She was trying to get out of a pit she hade fallen into and the bullies were around her trying to get her to fall in. I look next to me to see a tree with a hollow hole in it. I put my head in it and made a bunch of monster sounds. I looked back at the bullies to see them running away.

I ran toward the hole where Piper was almost completely fallen into and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Pip! I got you!" I tried to pull her in but instead we both fell down the deep steep hole.


End file.
